


Bunnies have meanings

by Tribunny



Series: Norame [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, America is a Dork (Hetalia), M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not historically acurrate, One Shot, norway x NA is unrequineted at best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/Tribunny
Summary: Fourteen year old Norway is tasked with courting five year old Amerika. These are little snipits of their life.





	1. Norway can't leave

"You're Weaving again?" the little child hold on to the teens cloak, preventing the boy from leaving, " America, we talked about this." 

"But but..." tears welled in the boy's eyes " do you have to?" the Norwegian teen shook his head, crouched down low to stare into the Cerulean eyes of the young boy. " there's no reason to be afraid. I told you before, I'll come back. I always come back. But right now, my country needs me, America. If I leave the country alone for too long, it'll get sick. And if it gets sick. I'll get sick" though sick was putting it mildly. " you don't want me to get sick do you?"

The young boy shook his head violently "no no no Wukas can't get sick." America threw himself onto Lukas. "Amerika, you wound me."

That didn't seem to help, only making tears fall faster. “I'm going to go now, wait here patiently,” young boy nodded his head, “bye Wukas” the teen hugged the young country one last time, before climbing aboard the ship


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway meets Vinland/Canada and a bit of exposistion to the next chapter.

The first time Norway was allowed to see a native American ritual he also ended up meeting Canada. 

Canada-originally called Vinland by Norway- was younger and smaller then his brother. How he met him was a weird and crazy twist and turn of events. Norway simply noticed a mope of curly, snow-white hair bouncing along- looking and calling for something. Norway- ready to make a good impression on the tribe- offered to help. 

Sadly he miss calculated and instead the kid was screaming, crying and trying to get away from the teen. “Kanata” came a shrill from America, pushing Norway away from the young boy.

“huh? Kanata, Why awe you cwying? ‘Ts onwy Norwe?” But the crying didn’t cease. 

Norway looked at the six year old. Normally America was protective of him. Any tribe girls or boys had to first make sure the young boy was not around. Knowing of Amerika’s Jealousy streak was why he was hesitant to introduce Amerika to his baby brother- Iceland. Seeing Norway with someone else close to Amerika’s age might set him off against Iceland, which is not something Norway wants or needs. But seeing him openly protect someone else was nice in a strange way.

“Norwe! If you huwt my bwower again I’ll destroy you. I’m my bwower’s hewo.” Norway laughed, placing a hand on Amerika’s head. “I’m sorry kjæreste, he looked like he needed help. I was just trying to help him.”

The child-god if he was to marry him he should not be thinking that- beamed up at him, before returning to “Kanata” “See, he’s kind!” The other child nodded, but refused to move behind his brother. 

The teen picked up the two and carried them back to the campsite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of clarification- I'm pretty sure Native americans did not like the Vikings but for this story the vikings are better then the purists.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of present day.

He allows himself a moment to admire it, the marks left both on the sleeping and himself. He allows himself a second to mull his thoughts around. He wants to kiss those lips, but decides not to. He continues to mull over the marks left but decides now isn't a good time.

He pulls the covers higher on the male and kisses the blond before leaving the bed to start the day


	4. Nightmares

Lukas, even with his age and all he saw, never did have night terrors. He never did have lasting dreams that would creep into the darkest pits of his mind. Unlike Emil who would awake in constant crying nearly every night. No matter how many times he tried to get Emil to open up about his dreams- dreams were sometimes prophetic afterall- he never did, instead blubbering about death, red trees and snow. It never made much sense but he still made Emil pray to Niorun every night. 

However, it seemed Amerika was very different from both his brother and himself. He would rush into Lukas' room and start bawling, saying about how he had lost a dream catcher and couldn't find it. 

That was how he was sitting next to his fiance and native Amerika, (Lukas decided he did not want to know why she kept insisting he call her that but she didn't give him a human name so Native it was). The young girl was at least 19, older than norway at least, but seeing how they were countries and cultures and not really people it was hard to put an age on more than just appearance. 

Take the fact Amerika was at least a few decades old and was only 5 in Lukas' eyes. 

"Funny, isn't it?" Native smiled, "he wasn't around until you lot came and settled." Lukas nodded, "I'm glad he met you though." "Huh?" 

"England and france don't seem to have the charm you do. I think this relationship will be beneficial." 

Lukas blushed and nodded


	5. Jeg elsker deg

Lukas never said, “I love you”. Not to the cat, who walked around like he owned the place. Not to Native, who he caught staring at Norway. Not to his friends. Amerika felt like it was stupid of him to think he would be the exception. 

Lukas gave him hugs every time he left. Lukas brought treats and played with him, even when it was obvious he would rather do anything else. Lukas pat Amerika on the head and gave him the best way he had ever heard his name prounouced. 

Amerika said, “Jeg elsker deg.” and tried to learn other norweigan words, no matter how hard to pronouce they were.

But Lukas never said I love You. 

Amerika wanted him too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way yes, Lukas does love Amerika, but in like a very weird way. I don't know how to explain it XD. Like more than a brotherly way but not quite romantic.  
> Amerika is five here so he doesn't understand that there are nonverbal ways of showing love, which I believe is how Lukas communicates love.   
> Next chapter some angst and a plot is forming.


End file.
